Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus for identifying content reproduced and displayed by an external device, a control method thereof, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a remote control device for communicating with a video display device, for selecting desired content from a plurality of content items recorded in a recording medium of the video display device, and for issuing an instruction to reproduce the content.
With respect to the above, there is a demand for enhancing the usability of the remote control device by enabling the following to be performed by a user: displaying a list of a plurality of content items, identifying content being reproduced by the video display device, and issuing an instruction to stop reproduction of the content.